


(Un)Idle Thoughts

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Never Let You Go [4]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fade to Black, First Time, Post Game, Risque - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	(Un)Idle Thoughts

Nora had very carefully kept her thoughts to herself throughout the day. He’d taught her how – with William’s help – and she’d been doing much better lately. Still, she normally didn’t hide her thoughts from him. Marc never outright said anything, but she suspected he’d grown accustomed to hearing her. After all, he’d noticed when she’d stopped ‘screaming’.

And from his attitude during the day, he was definitely noticing now. He kept glancing at her when he thought she wouldn’t notice, and he was frowning more than usual – something of a feat, in her opinion.

But she didn’t want him to hear what was in her head. Not just yet, at least.

So she studied him. Watched the way he moved, admired his profile. A part of her wanted to pull out her sketchbook and draw him – again – but she didn’t have it with her, and besides, it would be rude. They were spending the day with his parents, after all, and she didn’t want to make a bad impression.

Lunch was a modest affair – for them, at least – taken in the garden. The four of them, plus his dogs and one of their staff, were the only people there, settled around a simple yet elegant patio table.

She appreciated the effort, at least. They didn’t really need to eat the same way that she did, and while they certainly partook of their own lunches, they ate lightly of human food as well, to make her feel less alone.

The four of them chatted amiably about school, plans for after graduation, Nora’s family. The topics were many and varied and kept them going into the afternoon, when they were settled in with tea… and a rich, flavorful coffee for Nora, despite Marc’s protests.

It was, all in all, a nice, relaxing day. Completely at odds with the nervous energy that Nora felt.

When they were finally alone in Marc’s favorite study, he turned on her, searching her features for any sign of what was on her mind. She would almost say he was desperate, though he took care not to let anything show. Always in control, or so he claimed.

But she’d begun to learn how to read him, too, disadvantaged as she was. She couldn’t just read his mind, she had to study the rest of him. The way he held himself, his eyes, the curve of his lips.

He opened his mouth to confront her about her mental silence, but before he could say anything, she pulled him down for a kiss, letting him know what she’d been thinking about all day. And for several days prior, when he wasn’t around to hear the murmur of her thoughts.

She’d made up her mind; she was tired of waiting.

There was the faintest tinge of pink to his cheeks when he pulled away, studying her. “You’re sure?” he finally asked, as if he didn’t quite believe what he’d heard. What he’d felt.

“Do you need to check again?”

He frowned at her, a mock glare. “I’ll have you know I’ve been waiting until _you_ were ready…”

She raised an eyebrow at him, defiant, and that was all it really took.

They’d kissed before, of course. Make-out sessions that had gotten hot and heavy, until one or both of them stopped it before it went too far. There had always been something being held back, she knew, and it was that something that made _this_ kiss feel… more. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but there was some edge to it that hadn’t existed before.

He had been waiting, more impatiently than he’d let on, and it came spilling out now in the desperate way he claimed her lips with his, the way one of his hands tangled in her hair, the other at her waist and pulling her sharply against him.

For a long moment, time seemed to almost stop, until suddenly they were moving. He lifted her easily, silencing her protest with a long kiss before he took her out of the study. His own room wasn’t far away, at least, but she did hide her burning face against his shoulder when one of the maids caught sight of them, a knowing smirk on her lips.

How he managed to get his door open – and close it behind them without it slamming – she wasn't sure, but she didn't really have time to wonder, either, because the moment he deposited her on the bed, he was on top of her, pressing her into the mattress with a searing kiss.

Any idle thoughts she might have been having fled at that.

He finally parted enough so they could catch their breath, and instead focused on deliberately removing her clothing, stripping away each layer with an agonizing slowness that only served to heighten the moment. It wasn't fair, though, that she was completely bare before he'd even removed his shirt. Nora sat up to help him with exactly that.

To her surprise, he actually allowed it, a smirk on his lips as she just as carefully helped him out of his own clothes, admiring the planes of his body as they were revealed, though he caught her hand when she reached for his belt, a murmured 'not yet' the only thing he said before he was kissing her again.

His focus was entirely on her, his hands slowly, carefully exploring as much as he could, returning to places where she made soft sounds of pleasure – or maybe he was reading her mind, the cheat. That stray thought was accompanied by a soft laugh before he continued his slow torment of her.

Nora was vaguely aware when he stripped off the rest of his clothes, but by then she was wound up and _ready_ , wanting him with a desire that surprised her.

He took that invitation with a quiet sensuousness, so careful and controlled, and while one day she wanted to see what it would take to crack that exterior... for tonight, it was as perfect as it could be.

 


End file.
